


Beautiful Strength

by xpiester333x



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/pseuds/xpiester333x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's sleep is troubled but Asami soothes her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Strength

Asami watches Korra toss and turn in her sleep. She can see the troubled crease between her brows and the way her hands clench into fists and relax again as if she is fighting and giving up all at once. She hears the small noises of discontent, the growls of aggression and the break of a whine that sounds hopeless.

Korra rolls onto her side, her legs thrashing out reflexively, warding off some invisible foe. She mutters something. It’s unintelligible, but the strain in her voice is undeniable. She stills for a moment, and it seems as if it’s all over until her head jerks and her body curls in on itself. A dry sob breaks Korra’s lips.

Asami sighs.

The Avatar is strong. Asami has seen firsthand just how powerful Korra is. Korra has ripped open a new spirit portal and survived a poison that would have killed a lesser person. She’s felt the power Korra can put behind each punch, and knows the amount of time Korra has put into practicing her bending.

Korra is so strong – so powerful – but like this she looks so small.

Korra has seen her own ruin. She’s had her bending taken, had her life threatened. She’s watched her friends and family hurt. She’s been betrayed, damaged, and beaten down in all ways possible.

Asami sits on the bed and places her hand in the space between Korra’s shoulder blades. She rubs gentle, soothing circles into the skin there.

Korra sighs, and her lips part. The crease between her brows eases slightly. She uncurls, rolls towards Asami, and settles onto her stomach. Her face is pressed against the pillow, smashing her cheek flat. Asami chuckles.

Her fingers take advantage of the new position, tracing up and down the length of Korra’s spine. Her touch is gentle, hardly present. She circles her fingers over Korra’s shoulders, fanning her touch out wider and wider with each pass.

She can feel muscles easing under her caress. She hears Korra’s breathing even out, watches her face relax. She wears a smile as her fingers continue to play over Korra’s skin.

She eases her touch, allowing her fingernails to just barely skim across bronze skin. She feels goosebumps rise under her touch. She traces along the contours of muscle and bone, following the rising and falling planes of Korra’s body.

Her hand strays too low, moving from Korra’s back to her side, and Korra giggles.

"You’re awake," Asami remarks with surprise.

"Yeah." Korra rolls on to her side and captures Asami’s fingers with her own. "Thank you."

Asami kisses Korra. Beautiful, strong Korra.

"You’re welcome."


End file.
